


glittery flowers on the roof

by Starful_nights



Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, but yeah funkobra time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: Ghoul's a romantic at heart.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Paradise Motel Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925161
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	glittery flowers on the roof

"Hey, Gh- Ghoul. Ghoulie. Light of my life. What the fuck d'you think you're doing?"

"Stop using so many words, Kobes. You sound like Jet when she's tired," Ghoul said, letting go of the side of the roof and hanging upside down.

"You haven't answered my question. If you fall again, I'm not going to be the one driving you to the hospital."

"You can't drive, though."

"I'm gonna let y'have some of the bread Party's hoarding if you come down," he shouted and moved to walk back into the diner.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'! You worry too much," Ghoul said, jumping off carefully, and promptly tripped in his own feet.

"Fucking dumbass," Kobra said lovingly and kissed him.

"Can y'put some of that fancy spicy thing on m'bread?"

"No, Jet needs it for whatever concoction she's planning for the weekend."

"Can't believe she really agreed to take Girlie."

"Girlie loves the market, Party loves Girlie too much to not let her come, and Jet loves them too much to disappoint both of them," Kobra snorted. "Not saying it's a bad thing, though."

He gave Ghoul his Power Pup and moved to grab his own, but Ghoul stopped him.

"Kobes, wanna see what I made up there?"

"You know I hate heights," Kobra said.

"No, I don't? We live in the desert and you never told me why you hate stargazing from up there before…" 

"Oh. Sorry."

"Just this once?" He put on his best puppy eyes and grinned when Kobra sighed.

"Okay. Just this once."

His grin widened and let Kobra up the ladder, balancing both of their food in his hand.

"Oh, Ghoulie…"

Kobra's smile was nearly as wide as it was when Ghoul first asked him out, and enveloped the shorter 'joy in a hug, nearly knocking him over. Ghoul hugged back, surprised. Kobra never was the touchy type, even after they started dating, and definitely not a hugger. 

"Y'like it? I had to borrow most of the candles from Pony's séance equipment. Dunno why ae bothers, really, the Witch will either show up or not." Ghoul was aware that he was rambling, but it didn't matter. Kobra liked it. Actually liked it. 

"Ghoulie…this is amazing! Where'd you even get flowers?" 

"Pony, again." Even fake flowers like these were rare, and the radio station had a lot of weird things in storage, okay? Organising something romantic like this was hard.

"Explains the glitter, then," he said, one eyebrow raised, but the smile was still dancing in the corner of his mouth.

"No romantic candlelight dinner is perfect without glitter, is it?"

"You're a romantic at heart, you finally admitted it," Kobra said, still smirking in that adorable way that made Ghoul's heart melt. He attempted to look offended and failed horribly.

"Not a word to the others. They needn't know of my not-tough side."

"They only know your toddler-with-no-sense-of-self-preservation side."

"Shut up!"

"Come and eat, you little gremlin. Or did you make me all of this just to be offended at the truth?"

"Shut up or I'll throw you off the roof."

"Love you too."


End file.
